Young Frerard Memories
by Consulting Shippers
Summary: Frankie's first day of school :D Can be seen as a Frerard or just as friendship, whichever you choose :


Young Frerard Memories

_Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Iero or Gerard Way, unfortunately. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, I'd be molesting them. :P Oh, and I narrowed the age gap so that Gerard is just 1 year older than Frankie._

"Gee!" 6 year old Frank called as he ran down the stairs. When he got to the bottom he hugged his friend tightly. "Heya Frankie," 7 year old Gerard replied, hugging him back. Frank pulled out of Gerard's grasp and took a step back.

"My uniform isn't comfy," Frank pouted, crossing his arms against his chest.

"That's 'cause you didn't tie your tie right." Gerard stated, taking hold of Frank's tie and undoing it. Their mothers came in just as Gerard finished re-doing the tie. "There. All better." Gerard beamed, patting Frank on the cheek. Frank smiled and turned when his mom took out a camera.

"Smile, boys." Frank's mother said as she raised the camera. Frank wrapped his arm around Gerard and grinned, his two front teeth missing. Gerard looked down at Frank with a look of adoration in his eyes. Frank's mother took the photo and looked at her watch.

"It's getting late, you'd better go." She said, smiling. "Have fun on your first day of school, sweety. Don't get into trouble," She stated while hugging him.

"It'll be okay. Gee will protect me." Frank said, as though that fact were obvious. Frank, Gerard, and Gerard's mother walked out the front door of the Iero household.

Gerard held the door to the backseat open for Frank and then got in. They arrived at the school and Gerard gave his mom a kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car and holding the door open for Frank.

"Thank you Gee's Mom." Frank smiled before grabbing his bag and climbing out the car. He stared, wide-eyed at the huge building in front of him, with kids swarming all over the walkways.

"Gee.." Frank whimpered, suddenly nervous. He looked up at Gerard, his dark brown hair flopping into his eyes.

"It'll be okay, Frankie, I promise." Gerard said, smiling and taking Frank's hand in his own. He led Frank across the walkway, to a classroom with a bright red door. "This is your classroom, Frankie." Gerard said, looking down at Frank to see his reaction. Frank just nodded as he looked around the room. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he raced to a table with brightly coloured toys at the end of the room.

"Gee, Gee! Look! They have a yellow transformer, like yours!" Frank yelled excitedly. Gerard smiled down as Frank seated himself in a chair and picked up the transformer.

"Frankie, I have to go to my class now." Gerard said slowly, watching as Frank put down the toy and looked up at him.

"You're leaving me?" Frank asked with big eyes.

"No, just for a little while, Frankie. I'll come here and get you at the end of the day, okay?" Gerard smiled encouragingly. "You promise?" Frank mumbled, standing up on his tippy-toes to give Gerard a hug. "Of course, I would never leave you." Gerard stated matter-of-factly, leaning down so Frank could wrap his arms around his neck. Eventually Frank let go and watched Gerard walk out the room.

(Time lapse – End of the day)

Gerard made his way through the school and finally got to Frank's classroom. He walked in and found Frank bouncing on his toes impatiently. "There you are, Gee! I was waiting for you." Frank hollered. Gerard took Frank's hand and greeted the teacher.

"How was your first day, Frankie?" Gerard asked as they walked through the quad.

"It was fun, but I missed you! The paper cut my finger, and this girl called Lisa offered to kiss it better, but I said no because I wanted my Gee to kiss it better." Frank said, making a disgusted face when he told Gerard about the girl wanting to kiss his finger.

"Lemme see." Gerard said, indicating at Frank's hand. Frank held up his pinky and Gerard saw a tiny slice. He brought Frank's finger up to his lips and kissed it.

"Better?" Gerard asked, ruffling Frank's hair.

"Yeah, Gee. A whole lot." Frank beamed up at him.


End file.
